CinderLa
by MelloisMellow
Summary: The Wammy boys refuse to sleep, this is Rodgers final option! Now sit close kiddies and enjoy the story! Crack, slight yaoi and some swearing.


**A/N:** Sorry it took soo long my computer crashed!(for good I think) and I don't think I'll be updating for a few weeks(I'm lucky I could update this) Sorry again! I lost 2 of my stories so far so it may take I while(computer not fixed), I feel realy bad for doing this to you guys! thanks for the reviews on LET'S PLAY PRETEND I feel special, this is a random crack I did just becouse I was in a strange mood(like always) but more a strange/crazy/random kinda mood.  
Inspiration came from my brother and thanks again to Matt for Betaing(took a week o0) This is day 5 (yes I'm counting) without yaoi or fanfictions...I can't read any now 0o...nearing insanity...Gah! I said 'near' in somthing...

This story is written in a way that implies it is read by Roger to the Wammy boy's to make them go to sleep and is kind of a strange parody of Death Note.

P.S. _Italics_ are when Roger is speaking.

ON WID DA CHAPTAR!

**C****inder-L-a**

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a young girl-_

"I'm a guy" replied L, a little annoyed.

_Ahem. A young man called Cinder-L-a_

"Just L" L corrected.

_He was called cinder-L-a because he always sat in the 'cinders' after finishing work. Cinder-L-a lived as a maid in his ugly step-mothers house, with his two ugly step-sist-_

"We're guys, bitch! And we're fucking gorgeous!" Mello retorted.

_With his two cough gay cough ugly step-'brothers' Mello and Matt._

_Alas, it was not always this way as Cinder-L-a used to live with his father Watari, of whom he was adopted. They lived happily until Watari, becoming lonely in his old age, got married to a woman who was sweet to the father but very mean to Cinder-L-a. Which lead for the woman to-_

"Blow shit up!" Mello suggested.

_Okay, led for the woman to 'blow everything up' _

"Even their pet dog fluffy!" added Matt.

_Yes… wait, why?_

"I hate dogs with that name and…"Matt started.

_Okay their dog 'fluffy' got 'blown up' as well… and so, Cinder-L-a was used by his step-mother to clean and wash and he did so while he sung merrily to the many gathering mi-_

"Shinigami!" Mello interrupted.

_Okay, Cinder-L-a sung merrily to the many gathering 'death gods' but was still content as anything._

_One day Cinder-L-a heard a knocking at the door, and opened it to reveal a young messenger boy baring news of the kings ball, which was for the prince._

"_Are there any fair maidens in this house?"_

"_No, all men except for our stepmother"_

"Hey wait…isn't L supposed to..." started Mello.

_Okay, fine._

"_Are there any fags in this house?"_

_SLAP_

_Okay I deserved that._

_Righty-o then… _

"_Yes sir. Me and my two step-'brothers'" began cinder-L-a_

"_We'll be at the ball at nine O'clock. All are invited." replied the messenger, bowing._

_The two step-'brothers' scampered recklessly down the staircase, as they heard news from their evil step mother._

"But what's the step-mothers name?" asked L.

"How about….Near!" suggested Mello

"That's impossible, I am too young to be a mother and also my lack of-" began near.

"I know! Misa!" replied Matt.

_Okay… Misa, their evil step mother, told the two brothers that they were to marry the prince so that they could both become wealthy. And Cinder-L-a reported to them the news in which they were already aware. They began frantically trying to prepare dresses for the ball - _

"WHAT?? DRESSES?!" interrupted an angry Mello.

Nonetheless Rodger continued.

_Throwing pieces of fabric carelessly at Cinder-L-a so that he could prepare the dresses for them._

"_May I also prepare a dress for myself?" asked Cinder-L-a sweetly._

"_What gave you the idea you were attending? But I guess you can come if you finish your chores" Misa answered._

"_Oh thank you!" replied Cinder-L-a joyfully._

_Cinder-L-a began to sew the garments together skillfully. When finished, Misa requested that Cinder-L-a complete the long list of chores before going to the ball. It was already an hour until the ball, and Cinder-L-a began to sob, knowing too well his step-mother had lied; he had no dress to go in, and was in no state to go to the ball in his filthy clothes._

_Misa and Cinder-L-a's step brothers headed outside to the couch waiting for them, shouting "Have fun!" as they departed._

_Cinder-L-a, now with a tear streaked face heard a voice coming from out side. He opened the window, revealing his fairy-god-_

"No…Ryuk!" Mello protested.

_Ok… Ryuk appeared in front of Cinder-L-a._

"_Hello young man, a young lad like yourself should be at the ball…should he not?" asked Ryuk in a concerned tone._

"_Oh yes! But my stepmother has fooled me into thinking I may attend after finishing my chores! I am in no state though to go to the ball," replied a flustered Cinder-L-a._

"_Oh, are you not?" began Ryuk, smiling. _

_As soon as those words were spoken Ryuk chanted._

"_Bibitty Bobitty Boo!"_

_And Cinder-L-a rose above the ground, his grimy clothes shed, switched with a beautiful dress…_

"With a cake pattern," added L.

_With a cake pattern sigh and Two glass slippers._

"No! I do not wear shoes," complained L.

_Okay, just the dress then. Cinder-L-a was very pleased and thanked Ryuk sincerely, but then noticed something was amiss._

"_But how ever will I get to the ball?" asked Cinder-L-a, a little concerned._

"_Bibitty Bobitty Boo!"_

_Ryuk transformed one of the pu-_

"Apples!" suggested Matt.

_Fine…apples into a large coach, and transformed the singing shinigami into horses-_

"Unicorns!" shouted L a little too loudly.

"…"

"What?" asked L.

_Okay the shinigami turned into 'unicorns' and then the_

"Cookies!" yelled Matt.

_The 'cookies' were turned into a coachmen and footmen. _

"_Enjoy the ball now, but remember the spell will be broken at midnight, so return before then," asked Ryuk before flying away._

_Cinder-L-a made it to the ball and all the other gay men danced around. Cinder-L-a was the centre of attention in his beautiful 'cake patterned' dress and bare feet._

_And as soon as the prince-_

"Raito!" commanded L.

_As soon as prince 'Raito' saw Cinder-L-a he instantly fell in love with him._

_His stepbrothers didn't recognize Cinder-L-a but still were envious from afar. _

_They danced and danced, and Raito never left Cinder-L-a's side until-_

_DING DING DING- the clock chimed_

"_Oh no… It's midnight! I must leave," rushed Cinder-L-a._

"_But wait..." asked Raito, rather desperately._

_But it was too late; Cinder-L-a had already headed home, only leaving behind… no wait what about the shoe…hmm…_

"A muffin then." suggested L.

_Okay, only leaving a muffin, in which Cinder-L-a had taken a single bite._

"_Whoever bit in to this muffin, I will marry." prince Raito declared._

_And so, the next morning messengers were sent far and wide with muffins so that when all tested they could decipher who took the bite so that prince Raito could get married to them…whoever they were._

_When the messenger arrived at Cinder-L-a's residence, the two stepbrothers bit a muffin each which was placed in a sealable bag and placed with the many others in the messengers coach, once labeled correctly. _

"_Are there any more young men in this house?" asked the messenger._

"_No..." but before Misa could finish replying,_

"_May I take a bite sir?" asked Cinder-L-a politely._

"_But of course sir." replied the messenger._

_And with that, Cinder-L-a bit into the muffin, and it was also sealed in a bag and labeled, then placed with the others._

_After a couple of weeks of advanced scientific DNA testing, a knock was heard on the door of Cinder-L-a's house. Misa opened it smiling broadly as she was faced with the handsome prince Raito._

"_Who, I say is..." Raito read once again the name of his love, "Cinder-L-a"_

_Misa was shocked and Cinder-L-a made her way down the stairs and upon seeing the prince, blushed a deep shade of red._

"_I wish to marry you, Cinder-L-a" declared Raito, kneeling and presenting Cinder-L-a with a beautiful ring._

"_Of course I will marry you!" replied an excited Cinder-L-a._

_And they got married and lived happily ever after. _

_The End._

_Happy now?_

"No sex? No nothing?" Mello asked annoyed.

_No Mello, now go to sleep._

"Please?!"

_Okay and they 'made love' The End, Now sleep!_

"Fine." sighed Mello, "Come on Matt, let's go to bed."

Near left shortly after, holding his favorite transformer action figure.

"Did they have cake too?" asked L.

_Yes L. They had cake. Now I would suggest sleeping._

"I don't sleep."

_Well just go back to your room._

"Goodnight Rodger, I had fun." Replied L, waving as he left…

_Ah… finally peace and quite. For now._

THE END.

**A/N:** hope it's OK! :3 Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeese review!

OH! and I tried a 'poll' thingy! please vote! (I'm curious to the results...)


End file.
